h u r r i c a n e
by Reo-Baskerville
Summary: A oneshot Hollyleaf fic. As she was left off with Sol disappearing in Sign Of The Moon, I picked it up. Hollyleaf begins to once again take revenge on the cats who ruined her, only to maybe get in a worse state.


_h u r r i c a n e _

_**No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget**_

_**No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret**_

_**There is a fire inside and it started a riot about to explode into flames**_

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life?**_

_**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**_

_**Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**_

_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground**_

**H o l l y l e a f**

"Come away with me, Hollyleaf." _No. His words are lies. Don't believe him. _But her normal heart-beat quickened, soared out of the ebony shadows that had whipped her into and curled around her as her pure ivory jaws turned scarlet when the freckled pelt lifelessly fell into the stream. "I will show you new Clans. Take you on adventures." Sol's pure auburn eyes suddenly uncoiled around her, and felt the way she did when the thick vines of Ashfur's death wrapped around her and dragged her into a dim ray of hope and dread. Wishing she never even heard of the tom Sol, Hollyleaf found it extremely difficult to turn away from his misty, wisdom-filled gaze. "Trust me as the cat who told you of the disappearing sun. The one who treats you like a leader." A rasping tongue suddenly licked her paw. Freezing, Sol smiled mischievously at her as if he hit her hidden weak spot. "Let's escape the dirt corpse of Ashfur _together._"His body tightened it's grip around her's and Hollyleaf's breath was taken away. Feeling her blood turn to nothing, Hollyleaf began to use every muscle that had strength left to slash Sol away with barely unsheathed claws, her back arched up against the stone walls. Sol just smiled. "Fine, then."

Still shaking from the experience with Sol, Hollyleaf felt giddy and the ground wasn't solid anymore. The endless echoing wails from an ancient tom died down, but her ears roared as blood flashed to the tips, her mind replaying everything from the moment Ashfur's scarlet blood spots sprinkled in odd-shaded sunshine and splashed against azure ripples in the river. Yowls of shock from the Gathering. Firestar's M on his head crippled as cats remarked ThunderClan as mouse-brains and mixed bloods. Cinderheart's eyes filled with peculiar wisdom and her eyes glaring. Even her own brothers amazed and Jayfeather's blind gaze boiling into her memory, as she didn't even care. Finally they ended. Clattering stones walled her in, darkness spinning in, trapping her like a mouse under unforgiving claws. Ashfur was the cat, she was the mouse. Familiar pain from her tail vibrated out, as she remembered one current stone, gray freckled darker crashed against it like it was taking revenge. _Cruel, sweet revenge for it. _Then something poked her brain, a scent of ThunderClan and green undergrowth. Then the scent of Blossomfall and... Ivypaw? The last time she came to ThunderClan was with the yarrow. Blossomfall was a warrior by then but Ivypaw... Forcing her senses to swirl around her, all she could smell was Sol. But the horrified meowing led her through the confusing taverns that marked the tunnels.

The two were stumbling around like newly-born kits. Letting out an irritated small sigh, the gray-and-white tabby snorted, and Hollyleaf forced herself to roll in the strong, earth-scented dirt and not even make a sound. Arching her back to twice her fuzzy size, her pelt mixed in with the black. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" A startled yowl came from the shape of probably Ivypaw. Blossomfall's nostrils suddenly flared as if she tried to remember her. _Thank StarClan for the dirt. _"You _do _want to get out, don't you?" Hollyleaf hissed, going on impatiently. "You know you shouldn't be here." _A cat here is so dangerous he can trick you into loving him through pure lies. Curse that Sol! _She quietly added. "Oh, yes- please help us!" Blossomfall begged, dipping her mixed-colored head. "Very well, follow me." Quivering her whiskers, she began to pad quickly around the tall warrior the small runt-sized Ivypaw. Hollyleaf could feel a gaze boring into her to find out who she is. _Too bad. I've been whisked into here as a leaf trapped in a hole. Only way out is for forgiveness and the air of freedom. _Hollyleaf chose her steps carefully, but wheels in her head began to turn again, cracking thoughts like lightning.

Hollyleaf grew even more impatient, hissing at the tiniest pebbles that resembled Ashfur's spotted pelt or Leafpool's thick tabby-white coat. The pure black trek was long and a thick fog of most likely poison, she dared to breathe it in. These _other felines_, however didn't realize how dangerous it was. Barely annoyed how thin the boring, and yet still life-threatening tunnel path was, her pelt brushed out again, bristling very softly like scales. "...It... farther?" Hollyleaf couldn't make out what was missing as she soaked in every part of the ebony shades trying to feel light and remember the end. Swiftly she turned, probably shocking the cats behind her. _This is your only chance, Hollyleaf! _Springing off, she left Ivypaw and Blossomfall behind her, and could feel the fresh air of newleaf. Hollyleaf wished she could be just as free. But the chains of Ashfur's death had taken their grip. The only way to be freed from the claws of being a slave under his blood was to reveal it all. Leaping away farther, she vanished, and a small rattle could barely be heard by the pricked, curious ears.

_Or_ kill the cat who started the storm and destroyed the Code. _It wasn't always _her _fault. The tom had just been looking for a new victim to fall in love with, trap them, then watch as they suffered from the weight of forbidden love. _Hollyleaf looked into the bright, radiant gold sun, regretting her choice quickly. All cats knew it was practically another way to go blind if you stared for a long time. But something grabbed her mind again and forced her to stare. Feeling her muscles turn to fire, Hollyleaf dropped down, her brain momentarily shutting down. _He... I don't... Smell him... _But a part of her shook mind knew Jayfeather was there, watching her body drop. All she could see was black and a odd calmness washed over her. "I'm not here. Time shenanigans. But Hollyleaf you know you _can't_ do that to our father. Our pain isn't hardest to bare." It dawned on her she just became blind, just as her medicine cat brother. Hollyleaf finally inhaled after what it seemed like seasons, letting her black body soaking in the ancient wind that ran through her veins and the cracks of thunder that shuddered her ears and warned her foes. Soon her body gave in, and she took a last exhale before thinking _I can't stay. It should have been my body floating in the river, not his. _

A.N The moral of this story is to never take revenge. Hollyleaf had basically blinded the cats from the strong ThunderClan and let their vision show weak, blood-mixed felines. Jayfeather IS in time shenanigans, with Jay's Wing and all. This was a oneshot, and planning to stay this way.


End file.
